


Twinnings

by binbinkoININder



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chinese Language, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 00:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binbinkoININder/pseuds/binbinkoININder
Summary: Shirabu lost his sight after car accident and was going to break up with Goshiki.





	Twinnings

【白五白】Twingings  
*白布失明  
*原創路人女  
*年齡操作  
*私設甚多

 

0.

 

白布想都不會想到，一生中最後看到的光景是一片眩光，然後就陷入了無盡的夢。無論他再怎麼眨眼、再怎麼清醒，都醒不過來。

 

1.

 

明明自己應該要是第一個在場的人，卻總是不如人願。

 

深夜的醫院櫃台，無數個座位卻只填上一人的等待區。五色回想剛才他破費搭計程車到這家聯合醫院急診室時，完全不敢想像白布的狀況會是怎麼樣——已經在事故發生之後的五個小時，手機也沒指望能有人接、甚至直到新聞媒體拍到悽慘的市區車禍意外時，五色已經不敢看下去。急急忙忙的詢問了值班人員，卻被反問了一句：「請問你是他的什麼人？」  
「男……我是他的朋友。」  
「只有家屬跟配偶可以在非一般探望時間探望噢。」  
「啊，是嗎，真是不好意思……」  
「不過不需要太擔心，白布先生沒什麼重大外傷，估計一週內可以出院。還有什麼需要服務的地方嗎？」  
「啊，不，十分謝謝你。」醫護人員真是溫柔的職業啊，是因為看過太多人還是太多生死呢？想到這裡，五色不禁起了寒顫，不願再多想。  
空蕩蕩的醫院加上為了保持良好空氣的空調異常刺骨，終於意識到自己的處境的五色這才自虐的笑了出來，到底是冷死的在醫院裡的自己比較可笑，還是沒有勇氣說出男友的自己比較遜。  
這不是擺明著嗎。

 

2.

 

白布清醒過來大概是一天後的事了，其實可能更早就醒來了，可以隱隱約約的聽到一些旁邊有陌生人交談的聲音，只是一直沒有力氣把眼睛睜開。

 

「……你兒子很幸運的是沒有什麼明顯外傷，接下來觀察幾天有沒有腦震盪的後遺症就行了。」聽來陌生的中年男子，大概是主治醫生吧。  
「謝謝醫生！真的很謝謝你！」啊，是媽媽呢，從老家大老遠跑來東京了嗎？  
「不過依據剛才做的檢查，雖然眼睛沒有損傷，可是腦部損傷的部分需要再確認……」  
「醫生，這，是什麼意思？」  
「希望你們有心理準備，這次車禍的後遺症可能有腦損傷造成的視力障礙。」

 

然後白布就什麼都聽不清楚了。

 

「……二郎、賢二郎！孩子他爸！你兒子醒了！吶！有沒有哪裡不舒服？」母親的聲音是那麼殷切，還有父親充滿擔憂的喜悅語調，好像還混著濃稠的鼻音。白布試圖眨了眨眼、臉轉過去卻沒看到相對應的景象。

 

「我的孩子…我的孩子啊…」被硬生生吞下了後面那句話——沒事真是太好了——不用看表情也知道。

 

「沒事的，爸，媽，身體還好好的，沒什麼不舒服的。」白布想伸出手，但不管是無法測量的距離感還是手上被固定的點滴針頭或識別帶太過沉重，連抬都抬不起來。幸好母親溫柔的手即時覆上，肌膚表面的溫熱讓白布突然有點想哭。

 

這個時候自己到底是怎樣的表情呢？

 

3.

 

五色已經不知道自己昨天到底是怎麼過的了，等到第一次想清楚要開口的時候，已經是醫院住院層的護理站。向護理師詢問了指示及稍微交代一些遵守事項的衛教單，就放著五色自己去探望。

 

「請問是來探望賢二郎的嗎？」臉上帶有些許疲憊的中年婦女硬是擠出禮貌性的笑容，大概是前輩的母親吧。  
「初次見面，我叫五色，是來探望白布さん的。」不痛不癢的標準回答，現在才察覺到自己是如此的懦弱的人，自尊心有多不值錢。  
「謝謝你的好意，但是賢二郎他已經累了，還讓你白跑一趟，真是很對不起......」  
「媽，沒關係的，他就是在這裡跟我一起住的人 。」病房傳來熟悉的聲音，五色只差沒有哭出來「所以，拜託讓我跟他兩個人就好。」  
「啊，是嗎......賢二郎你保重啊，孩子他爸我們先走吧。」那個女人抿了抿唇，幾乎是懇求地向五色低下了頭「謝謝你這麼照顧我們家賢二郎，他在醫院這幾天就拜託你了。」  
「嗯。」五色慌慌張張地鞠躬，直到兩人的步伐遠去。

 

「抱歉啊，讓你擔心了。」在五色開口之前，白布賠罪似地淺笑著，仍然綺麗的淺褐色虹膜已經映照不出五色的身影。

 

真是狡猾啊。

 

4.

 

白布知道自己是個脾氣怪的人，這點他已經頗有自覺了。平常老是被嫌一臉冷漠的樣子，其實心裡固執地不得了，而且還很容易被挑釁，算不上可愛的後輩，更不是溫柔的前輩。

 

所以夠了，一切都已經夠了。

 

退院前的一天，五色努力抽出些時間，趕在中午烈日當下硬擠出來的休息時間，及時帶著白布最喜歡的吻仔魚粥去探望。兩人都已經漸漸適應失明後的違和感，不知道五色是想要裝出自己成熟可靠的一面還是單純賣弄情趣，總是堅持著要餵白布吃。最後妥協的結果是讓五色幫忙端著碗，白布優雅的用湯匙淺啜。

 

「已經夠了。」還沒吃完的白布小心翼翼地將湯匙擱在碗中，試圖讓自己的聲音聽起來不要那麼顫抖。  
「不吃了嗎？今天沒胃口嗎？」五色誇張的語調顯示出他是多麼的錯愕，想要說什麼的時候被白布硬生生截斷「這個我不吃了，還有我們分手吧。」  
「字面上的意思，我明天退院回去整理完東西後，後天就直接回老家了。」白布完全不留給五色思考的餘地，故作堅決自顧自地說下去，就像在說給自己聽「已經夠了，沒必要給你多餘的負擔，一直以來謝謝你了。還有明後天接送還得麻煩你，剩下的我會自己處理好的。」  
「不要！」聽起來就像小孩子在鬧脾氣，但五色管不了那麼多，自己鐵定是氣瘋了才連禮貌矜持什麼的都全忘了「這麼多天就在想這種事嗎！太過分了吧！明明我從來都沒有這樣看你的！就只想這樣把我甩掉，假裝自己很瀟灑嗎？」  
五色越說越氣，白布毫無反應只讓人更加火大，想要從對方的眼神裡讀出什麼的時候卻發現自己不過就是緣木求魚－－直到發現自己是如此卑怯的利用對方的恐懼時，後悔已經來不及了。

 

「你要說的就這些嗎？」白布終於正眼望向五色，準確來說是仍然鑲嵌在美人眼眶中的無神虹膜對向自己，卻怎麼也瞧不到深處的東西，活像吃人的黑洞。  
「對不起，我不應該說的......」五色別開了臉，如果再看向那裡一秒的話，自己就再也沒辦法面對對方了，那是比死亡更加深刻的恐懼。  
「沒關係，那，答應我好嗎？」  
「對不起......」  
「不用道歉了，都說我沒關係的。」  
「這種事我不會允許的。」眼淚又不爭氣的落下，此時竟暗自慶幸白布已經看不到自己的拙樣。  
「五色，聽話。」顫抖的聲音已經出賣了自己所有的心思。

 

然後是分不出彼此的溫度、唾液跟淚水，浸潤了眼角、臉頰跟乾涸到再也吐不出詞語的唇。

 

5.

 

事到如今，再也說不出「想吃對方親手做的料理」這樣任性的話語了。所以退院的那天晚上，只是隨便的用外食打發掉，然後在五色的協助下迅速的打理好大部分的私人物品，擇日等搬家公司幫忙寄回老家。

 

「今午就分開睡吧，我睡沙發就好。」  
「白布桑才應該睡床吧！我睡沙發就好。」  
「可以噢。」

 

「今天晚上我幫你洗澡吧！」五色又提精神想解決這片死寂。  
「你給我乖乖地在浴室外面待命。」白布冷冷地回道。五色覺得異常的困窘，但想打破白布跟自己之間的一道牆，並不是想挽留，又或許有幾成是這樣的心情吧，但本來共享的空間有了距離，才是讓他最不自在的。

 

只是五色不知道的是，當白布分分鐘鐘想要逃離這裡時，卻不經意的讓每個神經像初入處女地般地將感官擴張到極限，仔細地記錄下平時忽略的所有。跟醫院完全不一樣的氣味，混雜了工生活過的痕跡；指尖搜尋著浴室的角落以尋找自己的衛浴用品時，也觸動了過去糾纏的記憶，讓人紅透了耳根，不過白布把這樣燥熱的反應推咎給了該令人窒息的該死蒸氣。

 

「要吹頭髮嗎？」真不知道是誰家養的狗，這種聽起來像搖尾巴邀功的語氣讓人莞爾。  
「好啊。」白布試圖讓這句話聽起來盡可能的平淡，不留多餘的期待。  
吹風機的熱風伴隨囂張的機械聲，吵到極致帶給白布的是終於從無限擴張的聽覺刺激裡解放出來。全身鬆鬆軟軟的任由對方撥弄細軟的短髮，飛濺然後消失的水珠換來的是指尖按摩頭皮的觸感跟加熱過後溫暖好聞的味道。  
「喀喀！」清脆的開關聲熄滅了巨大的噪音「吹好了！白布さん！」  
「嗯，謝謝，那我去睡了，晚安。」白布聳起鬆軟的骨頭，不打算留給對方晚安吻的機會。  
「晚安，白布さん。」五色沒有挽留，他知道自己不應該再跨雷池一步。

 

兩人都心照不宣，名為「最後一次」的詛咒。

 

6.

 

平常有點擁擠的兩人床剩自己的感覺說不上好，羽絨被的味道居然讓白布突然覺得難受，提醒了自己背叛的了戀人、還有內心的事實。  
「那也是沒辦法的事啊。」白布自言自語。

 

門突然打了開來，有狗溜進了自己的被窩裡。  
「狗去睡沙發。」  
「我怕黑。」身旁塞了一個天然暖爐，突然覺得熱到想要把棉被給剝掉。但白布只是故意轉過身，把全部的棉被都捲在自己身上「我已經睡著了。」  
「好過分！」五色小小聲的抱怨，自己可憐兮兮的縮成一團，不一會兒就開始抽鼻子。  
「你不下去我就去睡沙發。」白布第二次警告，連睡覺都要遭受良心跟肉體的折磨，下一秒壞掉也說不定。  
「很黑，我會怕。」  
「開燈啊。」  
「不要……」  
「……」

 

「不要丟下我……」

 

到底是誰比較狡猾啊，混帳。

 

7.

 

滾燙的體液飛濺，燃燒的地方卻沒有光。

 

五色虔誠地趴跪在白布身上，一手替自己擴張，另一手跟口服務起對方。體液的濃度異常的高，像是醃過頭出水的肉塊。白布喉嚨乾得發疼，乾渴的呻吟很快被五色的舌頭填滿，變成黏膩的水聲。  
白布伸手測量床沿的位置，另一手勾著對方的身體滾過床，順勢反轉了上下的位置、雙手從對方的根部向上拂去，敞開脆弱的部位以接合。白布頂著，然而只是在入口處逡巡，似乎像在猶豫什麼。

 

「不戴也沒關係的。」五色略帶哭腔的請求，引人犯罪 。

 

暗滔裡沉浮的唯一支撐是對方的肉體，緊致分明的肌肉線條跟自己單薄的身體相比讓人飢渴。扣合的下身腫脹得令人難受，倉促的進入帶來的不適感折磨著兩人，快感跟痛覺合奏出走調的曲子，還牽扯哭泣呻吟喘息跟接吻的水聲，讓耳膜幾乎要懷孕。  
接著這簡短粗暴的曲子即將到達高潮，就算皮膚因為摩擦而紅腫破皮，根部仍然自顧自的為攻頂衝刺，貫穿的力道將快感跟痛楚如實奉還，然後潰堤、將彼此的殘彈全數射出——真是簡單粗暴的繳械方式啊。  
原始的腥臭體液噴灑在兩人的小腹，屬於白布的殘彈注入了五色的體內，在退出的時候被紅腫擴張的穴口諾諾地被吐了出來。

 

「如果能懷上白布さん的孩子就好了。」

 

大騙子。

 

8.

 

白布醒來的時候，發現自己是枕著五色的手臂睡覺時，不禁賞了自己兩巴掌，驚醒了身旁的男人。  
「嗚哇！怎麼了？臉這麼紅？」  
「醒腦而已，東西收一收應該就要走了。話說現在幾點？」白布直白俐落地下了簡單明瞭的指示，不留溫存的餘地。

 

離開比白布想像似乎容易的多，他們不花多久時間就打理好隨身行李並且離開住處、前往車站。  
五色比起平常安靜許多，但當他們一同跨出公寓的門，感受溫暖的第一道陽光時，五色卻牽起了白布的手。  
「別這樣，會被別人誤會的。」白布試圖甩開，對方卻緊緊地攢住不放。  
「這是安全起見。」五色講的理直氣壯。  
「我們說好公共場合不牽手的吧。」  
「那是交往的時候的事了。」說出口的瞬間就後悔了，但五色管不了這麼多，因為這是唯一能讓白布默許的藉口。  
「好吧。」

 

五色的手很結實，也比自己大上許多，少了筆繭、更多的是訓練的痕跡，刻畫著名為五色工的過去的一切。這是白布第一次感受到這種形式的時空，五色十五歲時的稚嫩面容也許記憶模糊了，帥氣可愛的樣子卻永遠忘不掉。

 

五色走的很急，也拽得很緊，回神才發現自己並沒有考慮到白布對於光明世界的不確定感，瞬間羞愧的低下頭，調整自己的腳步。

 

但是慢下來的時候就後悔了。

 

「欸，那兩個是男的吧？」  
「真的欸，還牽手！」  
「嗚哇。」

 

細碎如惱人蚊子的耳語刺痛著耳膜，五色想當做自己幻聽。但當瞥見旁人的投射出來的眼神時，從目光讀出這樣蜂擁而可怕的碎語時，幾乎要置人於死地。  
「五色，別牽了。」  
「我不會放手的。」五色頓時感到諷刺與可笑，這句話根本是講給自己聽的吧？一這樣想著，剛才的羞愧頓時蕩然無存，僅剩對自己跟世界的憤怒，還有暗自慶幸白布已經再也看不見這些異樣的眼光。  
五色怒瞪向旁邊好奇或懷疑的眼神，180級的男性蹙起眉的樣子，平時再怎麼可愛的臉龐瞬間殺氣騰騰，瞬間無知的群眾就像溫順的羊沉於背景噪音。  
「我們走吧。」他們兩人一同融入東京火車站，直到月台相擁道別，最後五色看著新幹線滑出月台，揚長而去。

 

連他人的目光都再也看不到的白布さん，怎麼可能會回頭看自己呢？別傻了，笨蛋。

 

9.

 

27歲的五色工，這次是第一次跟交往三年的年上女友、同時也是未婚妻的賢子（さとこ）さん第一起回到老家。  
回想起還沒見到賢子さん的時候，五色渾渾噩噩地過了好久好久，也記不清到底過了多少日子，思念的人就這樣人間蒸發一樣完全斷了音訊。雖然心裡不是滋味，但多少明白對方的用意，直到最後狠下心來消掉永遠語音信箱的電話號碼，才暫時死了心。  
之後發現原來自己還是可以很普通的愛上異性，對於這件事情到底是現世報還是解脫，五色自己也不太清楚；但牽著手一起散步的幸福感很確實，比起自己細小的手掌交扣在掌心，意外的讓人安心。

 

但萬萬沒想到，這以前走了無數次的道路上竟出現了一條陌生的黑色拉布拉多熱情地撲向自己。

 

「嗚哇！」

 

「Tsutomu！回來！」

 

一人一狗同時轉頭向大喊的方向望去，賢子さん的嘴角也忍不住失守。

 

「し、白布さん？！」  
「五色？你怎麼會在這裡？」  
「不是你剛才叫住我的嗎！」  
「我是在叫這個女孩子。」白布晃了晃右手，那條狗便溫順地把頭靠上掌心享受。  
「女孩子……怎麼會取跟我一樣的名字啊……」五色突然自己摀住嘴巴，好像講錯什麼事情。  
「是男是女很重要嗎？」白布冷冷地問「她喜歡這個名字就好。」  
「啊，是！」五色慌慌張張地回頭一看向賢子さん，急忙互相介紹起「賢子さん，這位白布さん，是以前很照顧我的前輩。賢子さん是，是我的未婚妻。」  
「你好，我是賢子，叫我賢子就可以了。常常聽五色說起你的事，很感謝白布さん過去對他的照顧。」  
「你好，幸會，賢子さん。恭喜你們要結婚了啊。」  
「啊，是的！謝謝你！」五色的耳根不知不覺燒得透紅，鼓起勇氣問的問題卻是這個「白布さん，過得還好嗎？」  
「過得好好的噢。」這句話把五色搞得更糊塗了，還來不及深究，白布就悠悠地補上一句「知道你過得很好就好了。那麼，我先走一步，兩位再見了。」  
「啊，不如我們陪你回去吧？」五色試圖挽留，白布只是又搭起白手杖，一手牽著狗鍊就再也沒有回頭。

 

「其實啊，你不用隱瞞也沒有關係的。」賢子的右手指勾起嘴唇，一臉了然。  
「欸，你說什麼事情？」五色嚇得連敬語都說出來了，還故作鎮定。  
「就是白布さん的事啊。」賢子頓了下「今天看到本人就知道了，那是只有在意的人才會有的溫柔。」  
「……你不介意嗎？」  
「不介意噢，工是個帶給人幸福的好孩子。這點我想白布さん也是這樣想的吧。」  
「是這樣嗎……可是我沒能讓他幸福……」  
「不，只要能夠愛就是幸福了。工也是比起一般人多一倍幸福的孩子噢。」  
「嗯。」五色嚥了一口，簡單的話語是如此的溫柔，安撫了從思春期以來的心結。  
「而且啊，白布さん本人還真漂亮呢。」  
「咦！這是該對現任男友說的話嗎！」五色氣急敗壞的爭辯，意識到自己的滑稽後笑了出來，從樹葉縫隙間繞射出的陽光讓眼前的景象像抹上淚水般閃閃動人。

 

五色突然發覺，自己變得沒那麼討厭陽光了。

 

番外

 

白布原本以為會需要重新再適應老家的環境，但意外的所有事情按部就班解決後，一切都還算順利。  
政府對於特殊要求的公民有他工作和生活的方法。好在白布也算擅長讀書的人，公務員考試什麼的一下就順利取得資格。至於生活上，除了白手杖的練習，就是需要再一個毛孩子的輔助了。

 

所以他到了導盲犬的寄養家庭，看看哪個人類的好夥伴會成為接下來自己專屬的夥伴。女主人是非常溫柔的中年婦女，簡單明瞭地稍稍介紹過各個孩子的名字跟個性後，就讓白布試試看跟他們互動。  
然而已經有個不安分的孩子蹭上了白布的腳邊。白布也沒多想，微彎下要，伸出右手就輕喊了一句「Tsutomu。」  
掌心感受到動物濕潤的鼻子輕輕磋過，就直接被探入了一顆柔軟的頭。白布稍微用指尖確認這孩子五官的方位後，便自然而然地把這愛撒嬌的動物好好撫摸了一遍。  
「Tsutomu 是個乖孩子呢。」手中靈活的頭像則是聽懂自己名字似地發出享受的聲音。  
「白布さん，這個孩子似乎很喜歡你呢！」女主人微微讚歎，但又憂心地接下去「不過，她似乎不太適合導盲犬的工作，因為太活潑了。要不要考慮其他的呢？」  
「請問，這個孩子是黑色的嗎？」白布冷不防拋出一句無關的話。  
「啊！是的！您看的到？」  
「不，只是我希望他是黑色的。」  
「但是這孩子沒有通過測驗，只能當作一般的家犬……」  
「我沒有導盲犬也沒關係的。」白布站起來，而那隻黑狗又被其他的東西吸引住了，開心地自得其樂「希望你能成全我任性的請求，我不會虧待他的。」  
「既然都這麼說了……也是個緣分吧！」女主人談了口氣「這孩子的名字叫……」  
「Tsutomu，可以嗎？」  
「……啊，當然可以，只要他願意認同這個名字的話！」  
「真的非常謝謝你。」白布深深地鞠躬。挺直了背後又緩緩的蹲下，伸出右手輕喚——這次掌心落下的是一個細小的前趾。

 

「Tsutomu，初次見面，請多指教。」

 

>>End


End file.
